Near StripTeaseur
by Neko-Tomo
Summary: Near, ivre mort, tente de séduire son rival de toujours après une fête. Pour cela, il rentre dans le rôle d'un stripteaseur très ... méconnaissable !


**Avant tout :** Je vous présente un grand n'importe quoi, imaginé grâce à une situation de RP que devait inventer Kaori-same. J'ai donc eu un tilt en écoutant une musique assez rythmée et puis c'est ainsi que naquis …. Cette … chose … enfin ce drabble … très particulier. Bref, les personnages sont Mello et Near de Death Note, je pense que vous les aurez reconnus.

**Disclamers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont issus de DeathNote conçu par Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba.

**Warning :** Si j'en choque certains j'en suis désolée mais il faut s'y attendre quand c'est MOI l'auteur de drabble èé

Tequila, Whisky, Gin, Martini, il y avait toutes les bouteilles d'alcool existantes sur la table centrale de la chambre de Matt, là où se déroulait une fête en grand comité, que le locataire de cette pièce avait organisée. Il était tard, environ 3h du matin. Roger était parti avec son fidèle Watari, croyant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que Matt était un jeune garçon sage et responsable. Si responsable que dès qu'ils avaient quitté la cour de Wammy House il avait hurlé : « QUE LA FÊTE COMMENCE ! » à tous les orphelins.

Il était donc dans les alentours de 3h du matin. Dans cette chambre, on pouvait trouver trois jeunes garçons affalés sur un lit, deux autres sur le canapé, six autres par terre, ivres mort, et un dernier, un blond, portant un garçon de petite taille, qui semblait lui aussi avoir trop bu, sur son dos. Il traversa le couloir jusqu'à la 6e porte sur la droite. Il l'ouvrit, la ferma et déposa Near sur son lit. Le jeune blond regarda quelques instants son rival, ivre, à moitié endormi.

- It's Britney, Bitch !

Dit soudain le jeune albinos.

- Hein ?!!!!

Pas si endormi que ça finalement … Il se leva brusquement, se retourna, poussa violemment son rival sur le lit et fit trois pas en arrière, râpant ses pieds sur le sol et en bougeant le bassin. Il était éloigné de 3 mètres et attrapa la télécommande de la chaîne hi fi. Il tendit le bras vers cette dernière et l'alluma pour qu'elle diffuse une musique qui s'adapterait parfaitement à la situation.

Un « Je vais vite, je m'entraîne à ne pas perdre une seconde » se propagea dans toute la pièce, laissant le jeune albinos ivre sans réaction pendant 10 bonnes secondes. Il s'empressa de changer pour enfin mettre cette musique. La voix rauque d'un chanteur américain commença à chanter « Ohhh You touch my tralala ».

C'est à partir de ce moment que Near lâcha la télécommande qui se fracassa par terre. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs tua du regard le jeune blond assis sur le lit et bougea de droit à gauche son bassin ainsi que les jambes, tout en rythme. Il se retourna tout en dansant et on pouvait voir de derrière ses mains qui déboutonnaient sa chemise lentement, toujours en bougeant les hanches. Soudain, il fit un pas sur le coté ce qui provoqua un changement radical de piste auditive. Mello entendit un début de musique orientale et regarda en direction de la chaîne hi fi pour tenter d'observer le nom de la chanson … Mais ce fut IMPOSSIBLE ! Car le mouvement brusque de retournement de Near, qui avait entrepris de chanter cette douce mélodie orientale en même temps que la chanteuse, avait radicalement attiré son attention.

- I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby ! Hinhiiiiiin !

Disait Near qui déboutonnait sa chemise en décrochant la moitié des boutons qu'il jetait ensuite sur son rival. Sa chemise maintenant ouverte, il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, les remontant tout le long de ses côtes, jusqu'à ses joues sur lesquelles il les laissa un petit moment, juste le temps de chanter

- I'm a sexy mama (Mama)!

Répétait il en même temps que la chanteuse des Pussycat Dolls. Juste après cet instant, son pied glissa une nouvelle fois sur la télécommande et une autre musique se mit en marche. Il changea de rythme, ferma les yeux, toujours en bougeant le bassin il se baissa et remonta lentement. Un « Becauuuuuuuuuse ! » surgit des baffles, juste en même temps où Near décolla sa chemise de son dos. Il leva ses bras et mit sa chemise au dessus de sa tête comme s'il voulait se protéger de la pluie et chanta :

- You can stand under my umbrella! Ella Ella Eh Eh Eh !

Et il ne cessait de répéter les dernières syllabes tout en tournant sur lui-même au même rythme que la chanson.

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à retirer sa chemise d'au dessus de sa tête, il ne s'empressa pas de la jeter sur le blond, toujours assis devant lui avec un regard atterré. Near, dont on ne sait la raison exceptée peut être l'alcool, cachait avec ses bras sa poitrine inexistante au moment où il fut dévêtu.

La musique continuait de tourner, et le jeune albinos de se déhancher. Le torse maintenant nu, il levait les bras vers le haut pour que son soi-disant admirateur l'admire, mais ce n'était pas le cas car Mello était encore et toujours la tête sous la chemise que le jeune stripteaseur avait lancée, incapable de faire un geste, perplexe par la situation.

Soudain, Near fit un petit bond sur le coté pour une nouvelle fois changer de musique.

« It's summer time ! » disait une voix masculine avant de laisser la place à une voix féminine. C'est à ce moment précis que Near débuta son play back tout en bougeant avec énergie ses fesses de gauche à droite, les jambes écartées.

- Sense is telling me you're looking I can feel you on my skiiiiin !

Dès que la voix féminine laissait entendre des « Hiin Hiiin Hiiin », Near remuait d'avant en arrière son torse. Il laissait ses mains se balader sur son buste avant d'entamer une active danse du ventre.

- My temperature is rising want you more than befooooooore !

Prononçait-il effectuant des gestes en direction de Mello. Tout à coup, ses mains s'étaient sauvagement agrippées au haut de son pantalon. Ses pouces étaient sous l'élastique de son vêtement qu'il laissa glisser sur les cotés afin de l'étirer dans ce sens. Il fit à nouveau un pas en arrière pour attendre la télécommande. Un rythme plus électronique envahissait maintenant la pièce. Et dans un mouvement rythmé il baissa son pantalon qu'il attrapa et fît tourner au dessus de sa tête, toujours en agitant les hanches.

- One two three four ! Let me hear you scream if you want some more! Like aaaaaah !

Et il envoya son pantalon à la figure de Mello. On pouvait apercevoir un ravissant boxer bleu ciel avec des petits oursons imprimés dessus. Mais Near s'en fichait, il continuait à dansait en chantant : « Push It Push it ! Watch me work it! » Puis il insista bien fort sur le « I'm perfect! ».

Enfin … un guise de bouquet final, il se jeta sur son rival aux cheveux blonds qui ne s'était peut être pas encore remis du lancé de pantalon sur la chanson de Kat Deluna.

Musiques cités :

Ding dong song – Gunther

Umbrella – Rihanna

Whine – Kat Deluna

Perfect Exceeder - Mason Vs Princess Superstar

Buttons - The Pussycat Dolls


End file.
